


Junior - Part 4

by hpets



Series: Junior-verse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock finally bonded and are living happily gallivanting around space with the crew of the enterprise, no worries bar hostile planets and Klingons. Still in space and with three trouble makers making life interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: Ok here are a bunch of tid bits or Junior and the girls growing up and Spock and Jim and the rest as well. They are not in a strict chronological order, just as they fit. Some will connect others just sit on their own. Hope You enjoy Part Four of Junior. And Sorry it took so long for me to write it. Mistakes are all mine and hopefully there aren’t too many this time because I totally read through this like three times. :P
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> MPreg

Again!

Junior – 4 years old  
Twins – 9 months

Jim groaned as he slumped into the reading chair. Dealing with delegates was not his forte and the last three days had been ridiculous. The Telhits, a close relation of the Tellarites loved to argue and trying to have a reasonable conversation with them was next to impossible. It was just unfortunate for the Enterprise they had been assigned to negotiate the treaty that would secure Rengium a plant with multiple medical properties and a key ingredient in medicines for nerve damage. 

And to top it off Spock had begged off to do one of his experiments so he didn’t even have his calm presence to back him up. 

“Do you need me to stay?” Teres asked placing a squirming Junior on the floor.

“Mummy,” he squealed climbing onto Jim’s lap.

“Hey buddy,” Jim managed a smile ruffling the black mop of hair much to Junior’s delight, “No I’ll be alright, twin’s are already asleep right?”

“I put them down half an hour ago,” Teres smirked at Jim’s question seeing him slump against the cushions in relief as he heard her answer letting Junior tug at his collar.

“Good night Captain,” she nodded heading for the door finding it unnecessary to linger. 

“Night,” Jim mumbled rubbing at his eyes.

“Are you sleepy?” Junior asked patting Jim’s hand.

“Maybe just a little,” Jim smirked catching Junior hand in his and snuggling deeper into the chair, “But it’s your bed time soon.”

“No I want to stay with you,” Junior replied smartly pressing further into Jim’s chest tugging at his shirt with his free hand.

“Ok, ok, but quietly,” Jim yawned not having the energy to argue with his son as his eyes slid shut. He should probably think about getting something to eat not having had anything since breakfast but the chair was just too comfy and Junior was warm snuggled up in his arms.

“Mama,” a quiet cry had his eyes sliding open. He looked down at his son snuggling into his shirt, but Junior was sound asleep. Jim blinked clearing some of the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the clock. 0134 glared at him from across the room. He must have fallen asleep and if he was still in the chair then that meant Spock wasn’t back yet. He looked down at Junior sleeping soundly against his chest and stroked his soft hair. He must have been mumbling in his sleep.

“Mama,” cried the voice again a little louder this time. Jim’s head snapped up zoning in on the two new cribs in the corner. “Mama,” another voice joined the first. 

No just no, Jim thought refusing to believe what he was hearing. He had been doing everything in his power to teach the girls to call him dada and he was sure it was succeeding. But the voices became more insistent and Junior began to squirm in his lap. 

“Dammit,” Jim cursed under his breath gathering Junior into his arms so he could stand up without waking him. 

“Just a minute,” he murmured placing Junior in his own crib before moving to the others. 

“Mama,” T’Pri rattled the door on her safety crib demanding Jim open it. T’Aria copied her example making a racket.

“Ok, ok,” he tried to hush them as he unlatched T’Pri’s door and ended up with an arm full of baby.

“Mama,” she cried hands curling into Jim’s uniform shirt. He settled her on his hip and collected T’Aria before taking them into the lounge so the two squirming and grumbling babies would not wake Junior. 

Spock chose that moment step through the door.

“Jim?” He questioned thinking Jim would be in bed at this time.

“They’re hungry,” Jim sighed letting Spock take T’Pri from him.

“Sa-mk,” she gurgled eyes bright.

Jim’s laid his hand over his eyes, “Why is it that our children listen to you when you teach them something and completely disregard everything I say?” 

“I do not..” Spock began confused.

“Mama,” T’Aria tugged at Jim’s collar.

“Ah,” Spock realized quickly a little smile tugging at the edge of his lips, “I do not know,” he all but shrugged heading for the replicator to replicate the girls a bottle each. 

“I hope you realize I blame this on you,” Jim scolded dropping his hand to take the bottle the Vulcan held out. 

“You would be correct,” Spock didn’t deny it offering the warm bottle to T’Pri, Jim doing the same for T’Aria.

JUNIOR 

Junior – 5 years old  
Twins – 2 years old

Day Care

“You know I think they like it here more then spending time with us,” Jim commented watching his three small children run towards the toy boxes siting along the wall of the Enterprise’s new day care and school. They didn’t so much as glance back once.

“It would seem so,” Spock replied seemingly not concerned even as his eyes followed their kids squealing in delight at all the toys they could get their hands on. 

“Well on to work,” Jim sighed nodding to the career Helen before turning for the door.

As the two left a little sad not to give their kids a goodbye kiss Junior turned with new toy in hand, his sisters beside him with their own. Big smiles adored their faces as they searched for their parents eager to show them their new toys. 

“Hello my dears would you like to sit and play with the others?” Helen asked kindly, kneeing down to their level when she noticed their smiles waver. She indicated the other children playing happily on the mats. 

“Where’s mummy and Sa’mek?” Junior asked his smile disappearing in favour of confusion as he searched the room. 

“They had to go to work sweet heart,” she told him trying to sooth the boy.

“I want mummy,” T’Pri suddenly wailed as she began to understand her parents weren’t there.

“I want mummy,” T’Aria joined in. Both twins dropped their toys in favour of screwing their faces up, blue eyes filling with tears. 

“Where are Mummy and Sa’mek!?” Junior demanded stomping his foot tears forming in his own eyes, “we want mummy and sa’mek!”

“They’ll be right here,” Helen assured the three children quickly going for the inter comm. 

“Day Care to Captain,” she spoke quickly.

“Captain here,” Jim answered swiftly not having even reached the turbo lift.

“You might want to come back and say good bye to your children, they’re a little upset,” she told him, “And Mr. Spock is needed as well.”

“On our way,” Jim signed off looking at Spock in concern before they both hastened back down the corridor.

“Oh babies,” Jim gasped the moment he stepped through the door and spotted their three crying children.

“Mummy!” they cried running straight to him and clutching at him as he kneeled down to meet them.

“Hey now what’s wrong? You where having so much fun when we left you?” Jim asked gently using his sleeve to dry their eyes.

“You left,” Junior cried burying his face into Jim’s chest. 

“We had to go to work buddy, you know that,” Jim told him as Spock scooped up the twins so he could lift Junior into his arms. 

“But, but,” he bubbled more tears streaming down his face. Jim looked to Spock helplessly not sure what to say to make Junior calm down. He’d never gotten so upset with them leaving him with Teres before. 

Spock balancing the twin’s on both hips rocked them gently as they clutched on to his shirt leaving wet patches with their tears, “You have been here before there is no logical reason for you to be so upset.”

“You didn’t say you were going,” Junior managed between his tears looking over at his father. 

“I see,” Spock sighed locking eyes with Jim for a moment before they moved to the comfy couches and set the kids on their knees. Helen brought over a box of wipes and both parents began cleaning up the kids tear stained faces.

“We’re sorry we thought you were settled, we didn’t want to stop you playing,” Jim explained planting a kiss on Junior’s hair. 

“Do not do it again,” Junior told them firmly looking between both parents as sternly as a five year old could. The twins nodded in agreement still a little too upset to use their words.

“We will ensure we do so,” Spock inclined his head patting the Twin’s backs gently. 

“Good,” Junior nodded back as a small smile lit up his face, “I want to show you something,” he told them abruptly sliding from Jim’s lap and running over to the discarded toys. 

“Us too, Us too,” the twins chimed in basically jumping from Spock’s knee to collect their own toys tantrum completely forgotten. 

“Guess we were wrong,” Jim smiled a little happy his kids didn’t forget about them that easily. 

“Indeed,” Spock replied taking the offered toy with a fond little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

JUNIOR

Junior’s Cooking Adventure

Junior – 7 years old  
Twins – 4 year old

“You need to set the oven to 180 and make sure you grease the tray or it will get stuck,” Jim instructed fiddling with the oven dials. 

“I am aware mother,” Junior replied snobbishly or exactly like Spock would have if he thought Jim was explaining to him something he knew, “The recipe states everything you have so far told me. I will be more then capable baking the cake by myself.”

Jim grinned turning to face his son who was standing on the other side of the counter in the crew’s kitchen trying to keep an aloof manner. This was of course unsuccessful purely due to the cute bright blue and white-stripped apron he wore, “You sure, I can stay and help.” He thought it was adorable his seven year old son wanted to bake his god mother a cake for her birthday. 

“No mother I will be alright,” Junior insisted deciding to just find the ingredients while Jim decided if he should leave or not. In normal circumstances Jim would never leave a seven year old in the kitchen by themselves, but Junior was half Vulcan and as a Vulcan he was equivalent to a 10 or 11 year old. Plus you didn’t need sharp instruments to bake a simple butter cake. 

“Ok I’ll leave you alone but I’ll be back in an hour to check on you,” Jim slipped past his son whose attention had moved to the recipe displayed on his pad, “Call if you need anything.”

His son nodded looking to the flour and measuring cup. 

An Hour Later…

Jim blinked at the disaster in front of him seeking out the now white haired child standing in the middle of it. 

“Junior?” he asked eyebrows rising, a habit he caught from his husband. 

“I do not know what went wrong,” the boy pouted looking up at his mother the black husk of a cake at his elbow. 

Jim closed his eyes taking a breath so he wouldn’t laugh at his own kid’s misfortune, “Tell me what you did,” he managed opening his eyes on the mess once again, “Then we can work out what you did wrong.”

“I followed the recipe,” Junior pointed to the pad and Jim was glad it was waterproof. 

“Ok,” Jim gingerly picked the pad up, wiping off some of the flour and batter fingerprints so he could read the screen, “Step one gather ingredients.” He looked at Junior.

“That step I found no difficultly in following,” Junior sighed urging Jim to go on.

“Step two, grease 34cm cake tin with butter, and pre heat oven to 180 degrees.”

“I did that also,” Junior waved that stage off.

“Step three, place butter and sugar in mixing bowl and beat on medium until pale in colour,” Jim continued. 

“I was able to achieve the pale colour but it was not very specific so I do not know if it was the correct pale colour. I however was unable to keep all the butter in the bowl.” He admitted indicating the spots of butter on his apron and on the bench. 

“That’s normal,” Jim smiled moving on to step four, “Add eggs one at a time and beat until just combined.”

“I assumed they meant I was to crack the eggs and add only the yolk and whites, however cracking the eggs was more difficult then I anticipated,” Junior explained pointing at the mess of gooey egg matter and bits of shells on the counter, “I may have left some shell in the batter but I am sure I removed 90% of it.”

“And beating it?” Jim prompted.

“The batter become gluggy and I was unsure if that was correct so I continued to beat it until it became smooth. That did not happen,” he tiny Vulcan explained looking at his feet.

“Ok, that’s fine it’s not supposed to be smooth at that point,” Jim assured him, “Ok step five, add vanilla essence and beat until combined.”

“I was successful,” Junior told him.

“Step six, add one third of the self raising flour and one third of the milk, beat on medium until combined. Repeat until all ingredients are combined,” Jim looked up as Junior looked down at his toes. 

“The flour would not stay in the bowl when I turned the beater on,” Junior confessed, though the evidence was pretty obvious, “I then had to calculate how much was lost and add more, but I could not get the ratio correct and dropped the bag.” 

“I see,” Jim tapped the pad trying to hide an amused smile, “You have to start the beater on low until most of the flour is combined or it will go everywhere.”

“Why did the recipe not state this?” Junior demanded flour forming a haze around him as he reached to take the pad from Jim.

“Most recipes aren’t that specific,” Jim let him take it, “You just learn what to do by experience.” 

Junior huffed and looked at the recipe, “Step seven place batter into prepared tin and place in oven for 20 minutes,” Jim read over his son’s shoulder. 

“I followed with exactly however at 20 minutes the cake was still uncooked,” Junior informed Jim looking up at him, “So I had to leave it in for longer. I however did not know what it should look like fully cooked and I fear I left it in too long.”

“I’m pretty sure you put it in much longer then it was supposed to,” Jim placed his hand on Junior’s flour covered shoulder looking over at the black husk of a cake. 

“Ovens don’t have exact temperatures some are different,” Jim explained, “This oven usually takes a bit longer then the recipe says, while your grandma’s cooks faster.”

“That is not logical,” Junior blinked.

“No but each manufacturer is different,” Jim shrugged, “So the ovens are too.”

“I see,” Junior looked back at the pad contemplating what he should do next.

“Would you be able to assist me with my next attempt,” Junior asked finally looking to his mother with big brown eyes refusing to give up, but not really wanting to admit he’d been wrong.

“Sure,” Jim smiled shaking his head, “But we better clean up first.” He ruffled Junior’s head causing flour to fly everywhere. 

“Mother,” Junior scolded moving away from Jim and heading for the sink. 

Another hour later…

“Go on,” Jim urged pushing Junior towards Nyota who sat with Spock, the twins, Scotty and the rest of the bridge crew.

“What have you got there?” she asked grinning at them. Both covered in flour and batter they made quiet a pair.

“I have baked you a cake,” Junior announced showing her the plate where roundish cake with pink icing sat.

“And the reason?” Jim urged smiling at Noyta over his son’s head.

“For your birthday,” the kid finished placing the plate in his godmother’s hands.

“Oh it looks delicious,” she smiled at him, “Have you got a knife, I’d love to try it.”

Junior looked around at Jim, then back at his god mother, “I believe it is customary to place lit candles on the cake and sing a song before you are allowed to consume it.”

“I believe you are correct little man,” the communications officer grinned putting the cake on the table in front of her, “Do you have candles?”

“I do,” Jim produced a box of brightly coloured candles and a lighter.

Uhura nodded to Jim taking the candles from him, “Would you like to help me place the candles?” she asked Junior.

“We can place them around the circumference,” Junior replied in the affirmative stepping up to the table. 

Jim smiled taking a seat beside Spock and choosing to ignore his raised eyebrow as they watched Junior direct Nyota in how to put the candles on the cake. 

“That’s a mighty fine arrangement,” Scotty commented noting on Junior’s perfect spacing.

“Can I light the candles?” Chekov asked leaning over Sulu.

Junior blinked at him then looked to Jim for permission. The captain nodded.

“You may,” Junior nodded handing the navigator the lighter.

“When can we eat it Mummy?” T’Aria pulled on Jim’s dirty sleeve. 

“We have to sing first,” Spock told her surprisingly. 

“Ready,” Chekov smiled pulling the lighter away from the fully lit cake. 

“On three,” Jim smiled counting down and the crew broke into a slightly off key rendition of earth’s traditional birthday tune. Even Spock joined in abet quietly to help the twins with the words. 

“Now blow,” Junior ordered and Nyota complied.

“Now can we have a piece?” T’Aria asked.

Everyone turned to look at her earnest blue eyes darting between the cake and Nyota. Jim couldn’t help but smile joining in the laughter. 

JUNIOR

Uhura and the Girls

Junior – 7 years old  
Twins – 4 year old

Uhura nodded to the transporter controller and took the twins hands leading them from the room.

“To the ice cream parlor,” she smiled catching the curious toddlers attention from their staring around the bustling space station. 

“Yay Ice cream,” T’Aria exclaimed bouncing on her toes, “I want Chocolate.”

“I want pistachio,” T’Pri shot back quickly pronouncing the flavor carefully to one up her sister.

“Then I want Macadamia,” T’Aria changed her mind smiling sweetly at her older sister.

T’Pri countered with the Vulcan word for vanilla and the competition escalated from there. Uhura could not be more proud when the four year olds started to add in a few Andorian words she had taught them the week before. 

“We’re here,” Nyota announced stopping in front of the brightly coloured shop front. 

T’Aria stopped mid word as both the twins turned in excitement tugging on Uhura’s hands to pull her into the shop. 

After ice cream Uhura took them around the bio dome letting them point out all the plants that Spock or Sulu had taught them about. 

“It has a bright blue flower, but it will only bloom when the sun is at a 46 degree angle to the equator,” T’Pri proudly explained the properties of the Gadrian Sun blossom and sounding much too intelligent for her age.

“That’s amazing,” Uhura encouraged.

“It isn’t very logical,” T’Pri replied with a grin, “But I think they’re pretty.”

Uhura agreed as she stood from observing the plant looking for T’Aria to see if she agreed with her sister’s assessment. She wasn’t there.

“T’Aria,” Uhura called looking through the foliage hoping the little girl had just wondered to the next plant but she heard no answer.

“T’Aria,” she called again taking T’Pri’s hand so she didn’t lose her too.

“T’Pri, did you see where your sister went?” she looked down at her remaining charge.

“No,” T’Pri shook her head not concerned at all even if her guardian was getting worried over her twins well being.

“Then we better go and find her,” Uhura replied deciding to continue in the direction they were going to hopefully catch up with her wayward charge.

JUNIOR

Half an hour later and the communications officer was more then concerned. She’d already asked the Bio domes security and front desk after T’Aria hadn’t turned up anywhere on the path and they hadn’t found her amongst the plants. If she had left the bio dome anything could have happened to her in the vast space station. The only thing that stopped her from thinking the worst was T’Pri. The little girl was completely calm and since the twins had a strong familiar bond T’Aria had to be ok. 

Uhura took a breath and stepped out of the bio dome looking up and down the corridor for the third time and saw nothing. 

“Nyota I’m hungry,” T’Pri tugged on her hand clearly bored with all the searching.

“It’s ok we’ll get something to eat as soon as we find T’Aria,” Uhura assumed her.

“But ,” T’Pri tried to continue her whining but Uhura shushed her, her ears picking up a very familiar giggle. 

“T’Aria,” Uhura yelled stooping to place T’Pri on her hip before rushing down the corridor.

“Nyota!” called a cheerfully young voice followed by another excited giggle.

“Oh so this one belongs to you,” smiled the man Nyoto almost crashed into as she came around the corridor. 

“T’Aria,” T’Pri scolded at her sister sitting on the hip of the middle aged balding man, a pink ball of fluff in her hand, “I’m Hungry,” She accused like it was all her sisters fault.

“Look what I found,” T’Aria giggled petting the ball of fluff that if Uhura was hearing right was purring. 

“I’m sorry miss, this little one spotted the fluffy mite as I was wondering through the dome. I didn’t realize she was following me until I was half way to the markets,” explained the man setting the small Vulcan child on the floor.

Uhura listened to his words carefully, taking note of his body language and decided he was telling the truth, “Thank you for bringing her back,” she sighed setting T’Pri on the ground so the girl could investigate what her sister held.

“Is it safe?” she asked indicating the ball of fluff the twins were cooing over. 

“Oh yes very safe, and very cute,” the man smiled, “I’m Serrano Jones by the way, seller and distributor of these cute little guys. The perfect pet for any space goer, or small child.” 

“What are they?” Uhura asked not sure what to make of the sales man but unable to curb her fascination with the little animal he had pulled from his pocket that was purring just as loudly as the one in T’Aria’s hands. 

“Tribble’s my dear,” he smiled.

“Can I?” she asked holding out her hand and Jones nodded placing the blue ball of fluff in her hands. 

“It’s so soft,” she exclaimed bringing it back to her chest, stroking its silky hair.

“And at just two credits a piece. Very affordable also,” Jones smiled.

“Nyota,” T’Pri looked up at her aunt with her big blue eyes, “Can I have one please?”

Uhura looked between the girl and the creature before placing the thing in the little girls out stretched hands. T’Pro smiled brightly and thanked her in Vulcan before turning all her attention on the cute fluffy thing. It would clearly break both the twins hearts if Uhura asked them to hand the pets back.

“Girls,” she started tentatively, “I think is time you gave Mr. Jones back his pets.”

“Oh no, no,” Jones shook his head the moment two sets of large very disappointed blue eyes looked up at him, “I couldn’t take them now, you my dears may have them, on the house of course,” he added looking up at Uhura. 

Spock and Jim might kill her for letting the girls keep the Tribbles without their permission but then again, “That’s very kind of you,” she smiled at Jones. 

“If these two love them so much then the advertising is worth it,” the man smiled.

“Then I’ll make sure to spread the word,” Uhura smiled brightly.

“You’re too kind my lady,” Jones grinned.

JUNIOR

Tomorrow is Yesterday

Junior – 7 years old  
Twins – 4 year old

Jim tried not to grin at the bewildered look on the pilots face as he stared at his surrounds so completely alien to him he could barely comprehend where he was. 

“Welcome aboard the Enterprise,” he said trying to come across as friendly. The poor man would have to be terrified at finding himself on a spacecraft moments before his own fighter jet was crushed in their transporter beam. 

“You speak English,” he stated putting on a brave face as he looked Jim over.

“Among others,” Jim could not help but boast as he motioned for the man to step down, “Why don’t you step down from there, ah..” he trailed off fishing for a name.

“Captain John Christopher of United States Air force, serial number 4857932,” he stated abruptly making Jim wince a little as he remembered other more hostile situations in which he had done the same. 

“Relax Captain, there’s no need for formality,” Jim tired to reassure the man in the orange jump suit as he took a step back from the transporter pads letting their visitor have a bit more space, “I’m Captain James T Kirk.”

“What’s going on here, where am I? Who are you?!” Captain John demanded stepping from the pad in a show of bravo when he saw Jim’s retreat as an act of weakness. 

“All in good time,” Jim replied with a tenor of calm authority, “But for now let me apologize bringing you aboard my ship so abruptly. We hadn’t realized the structure of your craft could not withstand our tractor beam.”

“No double talk,” growl the man hands gripping his flight helmet tighter, “Just tell me who you are!”

“I already have, and any other information will have to wait,” Jim did not back down, but nor did he want to antagonize the man further, “For now you can relax, you’re our guest and I have a feeling you’ll find it an interesting experience.”

A chirp from the console interrupted before he could say more, “Bridge to Captain Kirk,” Spock’s voice filtered through the speakers.

“Kirk here, what is it Mr. Spock,” he replied with an easy smile.

“The craft has completely broken up shall we turn off the tractor beam?” the Vulcan asked without inflection.

Jim smiled ignoring the transporter controller’s mirth when he didn’t get a rise out of his spouse, “Yes, we have the pilot aboard and I’ll be bringing him to the bridge, Kirk out.”

“You didn’t even try,” he muttered too low for their guest to hear.

“I still have time,” Jim winked knowing the bet of whether Jim could get Spock to use any sort of emotion in his words over the comm by the weekend had become ship wide gossip. Anything to keep up moral, he thought turning back to their guest.

“Follow me,” he said waiting at the door for the other captain to finish his final inspection of the transport room.

A small head of hair caught the eye of both men before disappearing from sight a second after they entered the corridor. Jim scolded as the man John shook his head believing he was seeing things.

Jim turned them so they were heading in the opposite direction towards the other turbo lifts. Another identical face disappeared around the corner of an adjacent corridor as they turned. John did another double take still choosing to say nothing about the strange occurrence. 

“Captain,” nodded a female yeoman as she past her own eye following something behind them.

“A woman,” John questioned following the girl in surprise then started when he caught what she had been looking at.

“A crewman,” Jim smirked then lost it abruptly when he too saw what the crewman had been looking at, “Junior you should be in lessons, Teres must be furious.”

“I am sorry Mother,” Junior looked up at him sheepishly pad and stylus clutched in his small hands, “I could not let such an opportunity to study a primitive man go to waste.”

A confused looked passed over the Air Captain’s face as his eyes darted between the two primarily focusing on the pointed ears and slanted eye brows adorning the little boys head, “What, who?”

“You really need to stop listening to the bridge comms,” Jim huffed regaining his charming demeanor, “I’m sorry Captain. This is my son Selek, Selek this is Captain John Christopher.”

“Greetings Captain,” Junior nodded eyes taking in the details of the man’s orange jump suit and helmet, “Why do you wear such clothing? Is your craft not properly insulated?”

“He’s a, and he called you..” John blinked pointing at them, this little encounter perhaps being a little too much for the man.

“This probably isn’t the time for explanations,” Jim smiled, “But yes Junior is my son and be calls me mother.”

“Now you,” Jim moved to his son dropping a hand on his head, “Go back to Teres and take your sisters with you.”

A set of giggles accompanied Jim’s order and two identical little troublemakers stepped out of their hiding places at either end of the corridor, “You caught us,” they chorused together dashing towards their mother to see who would reach him first.

T’Aria exclaimed her victory as she wrapped her hands around Jim’s leg seconds before her twin, “I win, I win.”

T’Pri pouted looking up at Jim big blue eyes shinning in disappointment, “But I had to go around sa-kai.”

“Off you go,” Jim urged them not playing into their game, “Or I’ll get sa-mekh down here.”

“No no no don’t get sa-mekh,” the three children chorused having had a lot of practice.

“Then back to your studies,” Jim gently pushed the girls towards Junior and the direction they had to go.

“Yes mother,” they all pouted together before scampering down the corridor.

“I’ll be calling Teres to make sure you get there,” Jim warned after them as they disappeared.

“You have children?” John asked bewildered unable to deny the striking similarities between the ship’s Captain and the tiny aliens that had just accosted them.

“Don’t you,” Jim grinned motioning for the man to enter the turbo lift ahead of him. 

“Two,” he replied absentmindedly, “But they’re not..”

“Half Vulcan,” Jim supplied when the man trailed off, “No I suppose they wouldn’t be. Earth won’t meet its first Vulcan for another 100 years.”

John looked at him confused.

“This isn’t easy to explain but me, this ship we’re from the future. We were caught in a time warp. It was an accident.” 

“You seem to have a lot of those,” the pilot commented as the turbo lift slowed to a stop, “But I can’t deny the fact you’re here with this ship, but aliens…” he trailed off as the bridge was revealed to him, the personal a mix of human and various extra-terrestrials from other parts of the galaxy.

“Alien only to you,” Spock chose that moment to step in startling the poor man. 

“Captain Christopher, this is my first officer and husband Commander Spock,” Jim introduced hoping to put the man more at ease.

“Captain,” Spock inclined his head in the exact same manner as Junior had earlier.

“I,” John was too shocked to find words but the disgust forming on his face betrayed his feelings on the matter.

“You’ll find that in the future love is just that and nothing to be judged,” Jim informed the man disapproval of his archaic opinions evident in his voice. 

“But you have children,” he managed to say under the stares of the bridge crew each daring him to disrespect their commanders. 

“You have met them?” Spock asked curious eyes darting to Jim.

“They wanted to see an ‘archaic earth man’ “ Jim grinned at his husband, “I sent them back to Teres.”

“You are free to have a look around just don’t touch anything,” Jim told the pilot knowing he’d lost any chance of getting John to respect him, but he wouldn’t deny his connection to Spock. He unfortunately was a man raised in a time that disapproved of marriage between people with different skin tones, and worked in an organization that could lynch you for looking at another man the wrong way.

“I need to have a word with my husband,” Jim emphasized motioning for Uhura to come forward and show him around. 

“Is it necessary to antagonize him?” Spock questioned quietly once John had moved away.

“That wasn’t my intention but I won’t try and hide Spock that’s just stupid,” Jim told him stroking a hand down the Vulcan’s arm. 

“I just hope this does not hinder our communication with him,” Spock sighed then returned swiftly to ships business informing Jim about their orbit and warp engines. It would take some time but Jim was determined to get them out of there and back to their own time.

JUNIOR

Trouble with Tribbles

Junior – 7 years old  
Twins – 4 year old

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jim snarled slamming off the comm and he and Spock raced down the corridor, “How the fuck did they get on to our ship?” 

“I do not know,” Spock replied a hard edge to his voice, “However we will find out.”

“Keptain the Klingons have reached Deck E,” Chekov’s voice chirped from the nearest comm unit. Jim and Spock ran faster skidding their way into the nearest turbo lift. 

“Come on come on,” Jim muttered under his breath as the doors closed and the lift began to move. 

“Be patient Jim,” Spock laid a hand on his arm after ordering the lift to Deck E. 

“Like you’re patient,” Jim shot back hot on Spock’s heals as the turbo lift door finally slid open. 

“Shit,” Jim cursed throwing himself out of the way of disruptor fire as the Klingon’s appeared around the corner, “Where the hell is security?” Jim crouched behind the wall Spock in front of him. 

“Mr Sulu has directed them to this deck,” Spock replied placing his comm back on his belt.

“Good,” Jim grabbed Spock’s hands dragging him back down the corridor, “Because we need to get our kids.”

“Jim,” Spock growled pressing his Captain against the wall to avoid a rapid fire as the Klingon’s advanced down the corridor, almost at their corner. 

“Come on,” Jim pushed back hand wrapping around Spock’s pulling them both out of the range of fire. 

They dashed down the corridor, turning another corner and doubling back. 

“Dammit,” Jim cursed again as Spock slammed them to the ground just shy of their destination as four Klingon soldiers appeared around the corner and opened fire. 

“Mummy,” spoke a soft voice as the door slid open. Jim’s blood froze.

“No,” Jim breathed as the Klingon soldiers advanced on T’Pri. One had the marks of command on his shoulders.

Then a soft ball of fur rolled out the door causing all present to stop in their tracks. T’Pri stopped picking up her new pet and stroked its soft fur. Neither Jim nor Spock had minded when Nyota had brought the Tribbles, they were cute and they made the girls happy. What they had minded was when they found out they multiplied exponentially.

The Klingons stopped before the child sadistic grins on their faces as one pointed their weapons at T’Pri. She blinked up at them her blue eyes wide.

Then the Tribble squealed and the Klingon’s backed up. Another Tribble rolled out the door then another, and another and in a moment there was an entire hoard of fuzzy various coloured balls of fluff all the way up to T’Pri’s waist. 

They wiggled as one squealing and shrilling at the Klingon soldiers. The intruders backed up another step and the door behind them opened as a cascade of Tribbles and two giggling children flowed into the corridor blocking their retreat. 

Jim actually saw the Klingon’s go white.

“Drop your weapons,” Jim ordered jumping to his feet, Spock at his back. The Klingon soldiers hesitated. T’Pri took a step forward forcing more of the Tribbles towards the warriors. 

Four disruptors hit the ground.

“You are a coward Kirk,” Snarled the Klingon commander as Jim and Spock stepped past their daughter and over the Tribbles to secure the intruders weapons, “A denebian slim devil!”

“Maybe, but I’m not the one scared of Tribbles,” Jim smirked and almost laughed out loud as the Klingon commander flinched back when Junior and T’Aria appeared at his side Tribbles in hand. 

“That was easier then expected,” Jim commented grinning down at his children.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed tapping the comm to call for security and clean up. 

JUNIOR

And The Children Shall Lead

Junior – 8 years old  
Twins – 5 year old

“You think this is wise?” Spock asked as they watched Nurse Chapel gather up the children and heard them out of the rec room, Junior and the twins among them. The children from Triacus were still acting as if losing their parents was a minor annoyance or a major relief. They just played with happy smiles on their faces and refused to answer any of Jim’s questions. He just didn’t know what else to do. 

“No, but they won’t talk to us and I know our kids will get them to,” Jim sighed eyes following the three hard heads as they disappeared from sight, “They’re just that brilliant.”

“You are correct, however I cannot help being apprehensive of their safety,” Spock confessed shifting his posture slightly.

“They’re like three times stronger then those kids and way smarter,” Jim grinned proud of his kids, “And they’re under surveillance.” He added making himself feel a little better.

“Let us hope all goes well,” Spock reluctantly backed down as they pushed themselves into motion heading in the direction of the bridge. 

JUNIOR

Junior and his sisters watched the five human children as they formed a circle their hands in the middle. They began some form of chant presumably to call forth what ever it was Tommy and Mary wanted to show them. 

Nothing happened when they reached the end of their chant, but as they began to repeat the words about this angel they were calling a green glow began to form in the corner of the room drawing Junior’s attention. He nudged T’Pri nodding to the forming entity and she nudged T’Aria and all three half Vulcan’s looked to the forming ‘angel’ as the other children pulled away from their circle to stand at attention in front of it. 

“You have done very well my friends, you have done what must be done,” the entity spoke in an echoing voice gaze wondering over the children, “You have come a board the Enterprise.” 

“And I see you have brought new friends,” the angels said eyes finally coming to rest on the young Vulcans, “Come join us as our friends,” he smiled at them as the other children pulled them forward. 

“My father would say it is an impolite question,” Junior began warily.

“But mummy would just ask it away,” T’Pri piped in.

“What are you?” Junior finished ignoring his sister’s comment. 

“I am the friendly angel come to join us all, to bring new friends together. Our new destination must be a federation planet, you understand my friends,” the ‘angel’ looked to the other children, “Captain Kirk may choose a closer station but do not let that deter you,” The angel explained.

“Which planet would you like to go to?” T’Aria asked “ We could ask Mummy, he might take you there.”

The Angel blinked at them curiously, “Who is your mother my dear friends?”

“Captain Kirk,” T’Pri giggled.

“That is most fortunate,” The ‘angel’ smiled his glow becoming brighter, “We must go to Marcos XII, there are billions of people on Marcos XII nearly a million will join us as our friends. The rest will be our enemies. Together with our other friends who will join us we will defeat our enemie’s as they were defeated on Triacus. A million friends on Marcos will make us invincible. No one will tell us were to go, when to sleep, where to eat. The universe will be mine to command and yours to play in,” the angel finished his speech looking proudly at the children.

“That is illogical,” Junior spoke up getting angry looks from the gathered children. He ignored them, “You wish to take over the universe yet you only plan to take over one planet. You will not succeed.”

“Ah but we have many methods of taking care of those that are not our friends.” The angel explained.

“But just because some one isn’t our friend doesn’t make them our enemy,” T’Pri pointed out. 

“If they will not follow me as our friends then they will try to stop us, try to control us if we do not defeat them,” starting to sound a little annoyed. 

“How are they controlling us?” T’Aria asked innocently.

“They tell you when to eat, when to sleep,” The angel replied gruffly.

“Who?” Junior asked curiously.

“Your parents,” Tommy exploded, “They tell you to brush your teeth and when to go to bed, they make you study and won’t let you play!”

Junior looked at each of his new friends seeing the anger shining from their guideless eyes. He took his sisters hands, “Our parents may do such things,” Junior answered honestly, “ but it is because they love us. Did yours not do the same for that reason?”

“I,” Tommy and the others looked startled.

“No,” The angel cried seeing the children’s uncertainty, “They would not help transport us they were against us.”

“That does not make them against you, that would be illogical,” Junior countered.

“But, but,” Mary looked between the angel and the three siblings as uncertain grew amongst the children.

“No my friends we must get to Marcos, do not let these others distract you, they are not our friends,” the angel declared, “You know what you must do.”

The children turned as one the angel at their back. Junior and the girls took a step back frightened at the malice forming in the eyes of their brainwashed friends. 

“You are not our friends,” they said as one hands forming fists as they raised their arms. 

“NO,” Jim growled shooting into the room, Spock hot on his heals. They were quick to scoop their children from harms way.

“I don’t care what you are but you won’t harm my kids,” Jim growled focusing on the green glowing thing in the corner, the obvious manipulator.

“I concur,” Spock agreed eyes ablaze.

The children backed up startled at the adult’s intrusion eyes lingering over the way Junior and the girls clung to their parents. They noticed how they looked comfortable, how Spock and Jim turned them away from the angel keeping them from danger and they began to remember that feeling. 

“You are not meant to be here,” The angel’s voice echoed in anger, “You cannot protect them you are weak.”

“Try us,” Jim growled.

“Come my future generals we are strong, together we will raise armies. Do not let them stop us now,” the angel urged the children forward but they did not move.

“He is illogical,” Junior spoke up looking at Tommy over Jim’s shoulder his arms wrapped around his mother’s neck, “hurting us is illogical.”

“Where’s my mummy,” Mary spoke up finally realizing her parents weren’t coming to protect her.

Jim’s expression softened as he looked at the little girl, “I’m sorry Mary, but your mum and dad are gone.”

“No don’t listen, we did what we must they were not our friends,” The angel cried knowing he was losing his hold over the children. 

“Not your friends but your parents,” Spock held T’Aria and T’Pri close.

“But they,” Tommy stuttered as tears formed in his eyes matching those of the other children as reality began to crash over them.

“No, we must move forwards, we must stand firm and all who oppose us must be annihilated,” The angel cried.

“Don’t be afraid,” Jim sooth as the children flinched away from the angry entity kneeling down. He offered them a hand inviting them towards him, “Look at him,” he pointed to the angel as boils began to form on his face marring his once perfect complexion, “Without you kids he’s nothing.”

“I command you!” it yelled as the children pulled back crowding around Jim and Spock, “Go to your posts or I will eliminate you, replace you with stronger better generals. Do as I command.”

“He can’t hide the evil in him any longer,” Spock said watching the ‘angels’ face as it decomposed and scabbed forming something ugly and distorted.

“Death, Death to you all,” The angel cried its green glow fading as its body disintegrated.

The children looked at each other then turned to Jim and Spock tears suddenly flooding down their faces. 

“Come here,” Jim set Junior down and opened his arms as five little bodies clutched at him wetting his golden shirt with tears.

“Hey now, we’ll work everything out, it’ll be ok,” he soothed them.

“What’s going on in here?!” Bones stepped into the room zeroing in on the distraught children.

“The children are ready to grieve now,” Spock answered softly placing the girls on the ground so they could comfort their new friends. 

“I can see that,” McCoy growled softly, “and I don’t even want to know how you did it,” he added dismissing Spock entirely so he could focus all his attention on his young patients. 

“Come on, lets get you to sickbay,” McCoy gently pulled the Triacus children away from Jim lifting little Mary into his arms. 

Jim lifted Don into his arms and took Steve’s hand helping the doctor guide the other children from the room.

“Can we come too?” Junior asked the twins standing solemnly behind him. Jim looked to the doctor.

“Not right now,” McCoy replied gently, “But you can come and visit a bit later if you’d like.”

“We would like that,” Junior replied nodding to Tommy 

“Thank you,” Tommy nodded back wiping the tears from his cheeks before following the doctor and captain towards sickbay.

Spock laid a hand on Junior’s head and looked between his son and his daughters, “You have done well.”

The twins grinned under their fathers praise. Junior just nodded though he was bursting with pride on the inside. 

JUNIOR

Paradise syndrome

Junior – 4 years old  
Twins – 1 year old

Miramanee stopped at the tree line eyes drawn to the presence sitting on the edge of the river. The moonlight reflected in the god’s golden hair and from his strange golden clothing making him seem even more ethereal then she could have ever imagined. She had to catch her breath when she thought that his man, this being would be hers and for the first time she thanked her tribe’s traditions. 

She stepped quietly from the trees, “Kirok,” She spoke gently pulling the gods gaze from the twinkling heavens to her.

“Miramanee,” He smiled though it was over shadowed by the lost look in his glowing blue eyes. 

“I went to your dwelling but you were not there,” she explained, “I have news.”

“Oh,” Kirok blinked at her then patted the ground next to him, “Have a seat, tell me.”

“Thank you,” She smiled placing her self at the god’s side and looked to the stars, “What were you looking at?”

Kirok followed her gaze back to the sky, “I don’t know,” he whispered like a lost little boy. Miramanee looked to him in surprise. Even his confusion when he had first come to them did not appear to break him so as he sounded now. If she could sooth this beautiful being she would find her life fulfilled. 

“I have finished my ritual cloak,” she murmured watching the god’s face hoping the news would lift his mood. 

Kirok turned meeting her eyes in confusion, “You are medicine man, and I am priestess. It is tradition that we are joined. The cloak is the symbol of my devotion to you.” She explained without verbal prompt understanding that this splendid being was unsure of their ways.

“I,” he swallowed eyes flickering to the stars then back to her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“We may set a joining day, any you see fit,” she prompted trying not to let his hesitation unsettle her.

He turned from her, turned back to the stars. 

“There is another?” She asked hoping it was not true. 

“I,” he paused eyes sliding shut as he seemed to struggle with something that Miramanee wished she could be privileged to know. 

“Yes,” he finally breathed opening his eyes that seemed to sparkle in the faint starlight.

“Can I ask who has your heart?” She questioned needing to know who had captured this gods’ soul.

“I don’t know,” he confessed curling in on himself, his head dropping to his knees.

“Do you know where they are?” She asked becoming confused.

“In here,” he murmured hands curling around his head in distress, “So many voices calling. But he’s the strongest; he’s in my dreams. Why can’t I remember?”

“He?” Miramanee asked shocked at the god’s revelation yet she could not fault the passion with which he spoke.

“Yes,” his smile twisted into a bitter line expecting her to be disgusted.

“Do you love him?” she asked eyes dropping to the ground not really wishing for the answer she expected.

“Yes,” he murmured. 

“Do you know his name?” she had to ask looking to the god that now stared unblinkingly into the night sky.

He shook his head in frustration, "Sp…” he murmured trying to force a name.

“Sp…” She murmured looking up at the stars, “He sounds like a spark like how the lights in the sky sparkle above us, he sparks something in you.  
A smile pulled at Kirok’s lips as he’s eye’s returned to the sky and silence fell between them broken only by the rustle of the night breeze caressing the trees and tickling the river. 

“I’m sorry I can’t join with you,” he finally said voice soft, his regret genuine. 

“I am disappointed,” she confessed eyes dropping to the slow lapping water, “but I understand.”

“You will find another,” the god told her.

Miramanee paused thinking of the man that would claim her once he learnt of Kirok’s attachment to another. She did not love Salish nor did she wish to join with him, “You cannot join with me because you are above such things to join with a mortal and I will follow your spirit and remain unjoined also.”

Kirok looked at her studying her face and watching the emotions as she tried to put them aside, “If that’s what you want I will support your reasons,” he said finally. 

“Thank you,” she nodded, “And I will keep your spark between us. The people would not understand even as our god.”

“You are something special aren’t you,” Kirok smiled at her filling her with a calm joy she had never experienced before. 

“Thank you,” she placed her face in her palms paying her respects to the deity before her. When she looked back up the god’s gaze had returned to the sky, hers followed and they watched the night as it turned across the sky. 

JUNIOR

“Sa’mekh,” Junior whimpered clutching at Spock’s hand, “Where’s mummy?”

Spock looked down at his son then to his daughters sleeping restlessly in their cots. 

“He is here,” Spock kneeled down placing a hand to Selek’s forehead, “he is always with us, as we are always with him.”

“But Mummy isn’t here,” tears began to form in Selek’s eyes. The children had never had to endure so long without either of their parents and it was taking their toll. 

“Not physically, but we as Vulcan’s share a bond. I feel him, he is safe and still with us in spirit,” Spock tried to explain to the four year old, the guilt bubbling slowly under the surface. It was his mistake, his miscalculation that had him leaving Jim behind on that planet and damaging the Warp engines forcing them to take months instead of days to retrieve him. And now it was a race against time as the asteroid large enough to destroy the planet continued on its devastating path only hours behind them. 

“You can feel him, I will teach you,” Spock assured his son gathering him into his arms and letting his warmth sooth the distressed child into sleep. 

“I am coming for you Thy’la,” he thought pressing it to their bond and feeling Jim press back. 

JUNIOR

Galileo Seven

Junior – 6 years old  
Twins – 3 year old

“You have two hours and forty three minutes,” Commander Ferris reminded snidely as he stepped onto the bridge looking around at the crew as they poured over their instruments trying against all odds to located the missing Galileo shuttle and her crew. 

“I am well aware of that,” Jim snapped back. Spock was on that shuttle, and so was Bones and Scotty and the Commander had given him a fucking time limit to find them. His reasoning most would consider somewhat reasonable since the Enterprise was supposed to be on route to deliver a life saving cure to an ailing colony but Jim was not in a reasonable mood. 

“Uhura,” he snapped at the communications officer ignoring the commander and hoping she could pull a miracle, “I want an update.” 

“Senor section is still reporting Static interference, images created are 80% unreliable. No transmission of any kind are getting through the field,” She told him just as frustrated as he was, “I’m trying to reconfigure the radio transmitters to get a wavelength that will penetrate the interference.”

“And?!” Jim asked.

“Nothing yet,” She confessed, “But I’ll keep trying.”

“What do you intend to do?” Ferris interrupted.

“I intend to keep looking, meter by meter, millimeter by millimeter until the last possible moment,” Jim growled.

“And what if they’re dead, your just wasting time that you could be using to get to New Paris,” Ferris pointed out cruelly.

“While you may not be aware,” Jim ground out, “I would be very aware if my husband was dead. They are alive Commander and I intend to find them.”

“Two hours and Forty two minutes,” Ferris shot back.

“Mummy?” A small voice asked as the turbo lift opened.

“What?!” Jim snapped wishing the commander would just jump out an airlock and save him the trouble of a court martial when he killed him.

Junior flinched back at his mother’s harsh tone, “ Have, have you found Sa’mekh?” he asked timidly. 

“What are you doing here, you should be with Teres?” Jim tried to keep himself from growling but failed, “Get off my bridge,” he snarled catching Commander Ferris smug look.

The little Vulcan turned retreating into the turbo lift as tears sprang into Junior’s eyes thinking Jim was yelling at him. Jim’s mouth snapped shut abruptly realizing what he’d just done. 

“I’m surprised you talk to you son like that,” Ferris rubbed it in ignoring the crew’s glares.

“Dammit,” Jim cursed under his breath not even able to go after Junior to set everything straight, “You,” he turned on Ferris, “This Bridge is mine. Leave.”

“For another two hours and forty one minutes,” Ferris just had to have the last say as he stepped into the Turbo lift.

Jim snarled but he could not dwell on it as he focused on finding his lost husband and crewmembers.

JUNIOR

“Junior?” Jim asked tentatively stepping into the nursery. Teres said Junior had retreated to his bed the moment he’d returned from the bridge and hadn’t moved since, even when the twins jumped on him.

“Junior buddy?” Jim asked again stepping around the new screen that separated the kids sleeping area from their play space. He spotted the lump huddled under the blankets. It curled in on itself a little more when Jim sat on the bed.

Spock had desperately signaled the ship by burning up the remaining fuel of the shuttling and by some miracle the enterprise had picked it up. Now all the crew of the Galileo minus Latimer and Gaetano had been returned safely to the Enterprise and Jim could set things right with Junior.

“Hey,” Jim spoke gently laying a hand over what he suspected to be Junior’s shoulder, though it was hard to tell huddled under the blanket as he was, “Sam’ekh is back, we found him and the others, and they’re all fine.”

Junior shifted but didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Jim signed squeezing his son’s shoulder, “I didn’t mean to I was just really worried about Sam’ekh.”

Junior shifted a little more and a hard head finally peaked out from under the blanket.

“Commander Ferris was also being mean so I was angry at him, not you,” Jim added hoping to coax his son further from under the blankets.

“Really?” Junior asked voice muffled by the blankets.

“Yes, I was never angry at you.” Jim emphasized pulling the blanket back when Junior let it go. 

He blinked up at his mother still a little wary.

“Forgive me?” Jim asked quietly opening his arms.

“Ok,” Junior sniffled shuffling to his knees so he could curl into Jim’s chest and letting him mother pull him close.

“Promise you won’t yell at me again,” He asked shyly.

“When your good I won’t yell,” Jim assured him hand stroking over his son’s black head.

“You want to see Sa’mekh?” Jim asked after a moment.

“Uha,” Junior nodded against Jim’s chest. 

“Oof,” Jim huffed lifting the little Vulcan into his arms, “You’re almost getting too heavy to carry.”

“You are able to carry up to 40 kilograms, I only weight 28.4 kilograms,” Junior corrected him wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re getting heavier,” Jim smiled taking them both in the direction of the lounge.

“Sa’mekh,” Junior smiled seeing Spock who had ended up with a lap full of baby Vulcan’s the moment he’d gotten back.

“Selek,” Spock greeted trying to stop a squirming T’Pri from falling off the couch, “Have you reconciled with your mother?” 

Junior looked up at Jim and Jim looked back, “I think we’re good,” Jim grinned placing Junior on the floor.

“Yes,” Junior nodded moving over the Spock, “I am gratified you have returned safely Sa’mekh,” he told Spock.

“I am as well,” Spock replied reaching a hand out and placing it on Junior’s head. 

“Sa’mekh, Sa’mekh,” T’Aria exclaimed looking between her brother and mother, “Is sa-kai all better now?”

Spock dropped his hand looking at Junior to answer, “I am,” the six year old included his head mirroring his father.

Jim met Spock’s gaze over Junior’s head a blinding smile on his face. Space was the final frontier. It was a scary place and disasters where always around the corner but if they could stay together like this, healthy and whole despite the dangers then he would be happy.

JUNIOR

**Author's Note:**

> Sa-kai = brother
> 
> And that’s the end of Part 4. Hope you all enjoyed reading and I’m so sorry for the delay in my posting this but I have recently entered the real world and gotten a full time job :D So that kind of means part 5 may also be a while, but that will also only be like 1 chapter, or maybe two depending on how it pans out. 
> 
> Thank you to all those that commented on the previous parts of Junior, this chapter is for you. 
> 
> Please Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
